1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle lamps and, in particular, relates to a vehicle lamp used in a vehicle, such as an automobile or a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent document 1 discloses a vehicle lamp in which a front lens, including a lens cut unit, is fixed to a housing.
Patent Document 1 JP11-260103.
In the aforementioned vehicle lamp, light from a light source disposed in a lamp chamber is refracted by a lens portion and is then emitted. A desired light-distribution pattern is thus formed in front of the lamp.
It is the inventors' understanding that the accuracy with which light-distribution patterns are formed by conventional vehicle lamps can be improved.